


The Boy With Moles

by Morgan_Kaged



Series: Sincerely Scott McCall Week [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-19
Updated: 2014-06-19
Packaged: 2018-02-05 09:21:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1813315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morgan_Kaged/pseuds/Morgan_Kaged
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scott’s been in love with his best friend for as long as he could remember but Stiles always wanted Lydia. Now things are different. Requested by Anon for Sincerely Scott McCall Week.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Boy With Moles

**Author's Note:**

> No characters belong to me nor do I have any rights over ‘Teen Wolf’ in anyway. I am not inflicted with ‘Teen Wolf’ or the cast in anyway; all rights belong to Jeff Davis and MTV. No profit is made from this and to my knowledge this is written within the regulations of the Copyright Act 2005. Plot was requested by an Anonymous asker on Tumblr but rest of the story line is my own creation.

**The Boy With Moles**

**By Morgan Kaged**

**Beta: Sage Reynolds**

**Rating: General Audiences**

**Description: Scott’s been in love with his best friend for as long as he could remember but Stiles always wanted Lydia. Now things are different. Requested by Anon for Sincerely Scott McCall Week.**

**Disclaimer: No characters belong to me nor do I have any rights over ‘Teen Wolf’ in anyway. I am not inflicted with ‘Teen Wolf’ or the cast in anyway; all rights belong to Jeff Davis and MTV. No profit is made from this and to my knowledge this is written within the regulations of the Copyright Act 2005. Plot was requested by an Anonymous asker on Tumblr but rest of the storyline is my own creation.**

* * *

There had always been Scott and Stiles. Scott couldn’t even remember a time where he and Stiles hadn’t been by each other’s sides throughout everything. It was Stiles that sat by his hospital bed when he had asthma attacks, it was Stiles that helped him though his full moons, it was Stiles who stepped into gasoline and was prepared to die then live without him, it was always Stiles.

Scott liked everything about Stiles. He liked his brown eyes which always hinted mischief, he liked the look of his soft lips, he liked the way Stiles wiggled and moved in his sleep, he liked all Stiles’ little obsessions, he liked all Stiles’ little ticks, he liked the way Stiles said his name, and he liked the way Stiles’ smelt.

Saturdays were still Stiles’ days, they’d spend the day practicing lacrosse, playing video games, eating junk food and watching films.

“You have to watch Star Wars.” Stiles said.

“Why?” Scott questioned.

“You promised.” Stiles pointed out and almost flinched at the memory of that motel and the gasoline.

“It’s okay.” Scott said and placed his hand on Stiles’ shoulders. “C’mon let’s watch Star Wars.”

“Okay.” Stiles said with a grin and pulls out his box set.

“There’s more than one?” Scott asked puzzled.

“Two trilogies.” Stiles corrected him.

“You’re going to make me watch them all aren’t you?” Scott asked.

“Yep.” Stiles said with a wide grin. 

* * *

One trilogy and more snacks then usual Stiles was pressed into Scott’s side.

“You’ll love this part.” Stiles pointed out.

“So how come its different people?” Scott asked.

“Because it’s a different trilogy set after Darth Vader’s children grow up.” Stiles informed him.

“And Darth Vader used to be a good guy?” Scott asked.

“Yes Anakin Skywalker.” Stiles answered. Scott looked over at Stiles, the delicate brown moles on his face, the soft curve to his lips, the gentle lashes above his eyes. Scott had known he’d loved Stiles for years, since they were small kids and they kissed under the mistletoe to grow the grownups. He still remembered the feel of Stiles’ lips against his, the brush of Stiles’ nose against his skin. 

* * *

Before Scott knew what he was doing he leaned in and pressed his lips against Stiles. The soft pink flesh felt just as wonderful as he remembered. Stiles held his breath as he melded his lips into Scott’s. Then Scott caught himself and pulled away.

“Scott?” Stiles asked, he didn’t sound disgusted or grossed out or angry. Scott counted this as a plus.

“Sorry I don’t know what came over me.” Scott said.

“Do you....do you regret it?” Stiles asked. Scott didn’t know how to answer. Every second of that kiss had been magically and wonderful. He enjoyed it and felt so at peace but he didn’t want to ruin his friendship with Stiles, he didn’t want Stiles to regret him and leave, or for Stiles to feel weird around him. He just wanted Stiles to be by his side forever, if they were friends or something more. He just wanted Stiles. He didn’t regret kissing Stiles but he wasn’t sure if he should tell him that or pretend it was a mistake.

“Well....I liked it.” Scott finally answered.

“You did?” Stiles asked a little shocked.

“Yeah, it felt good.” Scott told him.

“Well....I liked it too.” Stiles said. Scott couldn’t believe what he was hearing. Stiles had liked their kiss and he wasn’t rejecting him.

“Do you wanna do it again?” Scott asked.

“You mean kiss?” Stiles asked.

“Yeah kiss.” Scott replied.

“Yeah....I do.” Stiles said. Scott will full with joy and as he placed his hand on the other side of Stiles and leaned across him. Scott placed his lips against Stiles’ and kissed him gently and softly. Stiles placed his hand on his and let his lips meld into Scott’s, becoming malleable at the very touch. His heart raced as Scott kissed him softly. It felt like an century had passed when Scott finally broke the kiss and pulled away.

“Wow.” Stiles said.

“Yeah wow.” Scott agreed.

“So what now?” Stiles asked.

“I don’t know....I mean....I like you Stiles. No I love you. A lot. For years even. Stiles....I don’t just want another kiss....I want you.” Scott confessed and looked at the floor.

“Like...dating?” Stiles asked.

“You don’t have to its fine; we can just go back to being friends.” Scott informed him.

“Scott I don’t want to be friends.” Stiles replied.

“Oh....Stiles it was just a kiss and you enjoyed it. Please I don’t want to lose you.” Scott pleaded, regretting everything and feeling like his whole world had fallen apart.

“Scott I don’t want to be friends....I want to be more too.” Stiles answered.

“You do? Since when?” Scott asked.

“A while....you remember when I asked if you wanted to make out a little bit?” Stiles asked.

“Yeah right after....right after you said you were attracted to me.” Scott answered not believing that Stiles had hit on him and he missed it. Not that it would have made a difference, he had a girlfriend at the time and that was Scott’s number one rule. He never cheated on anyone, he was not a cheater.

“Yeah....I get it you couldn’t kiss me. Allison.” Stiles said.

“Still wish I realized though.” Scott said.

“You know now.” Stiles answered.

“Yeah....Yeah I do.” Scott said. “I love you. Stiles I love you.” Scott wrapped his arms around Stiles’ waist and kissed him. Stiles was taken by surprise but he couldn’t help but smile as he kissed back. 

* * *

Stiles pulled away slightly.

“Wait what about Kira?” Stiles asked.

“Well I liked her....but we were never dating. We talked about it and we figured it would be best for both of us if we were just friends.” Scott said.

“So she would be okay with this?” Stiles asked.

“I think so....I’ll talk to be her.” Scott reassured him. “You and Malia....” Scott started.

“It was nothing I mean we made out a lot in Echien House but....man we were just scared and wanted to feel something else....and it was just that. Two kids needing comfort. We’re not planning a relationship are anything.” Stiles said.

“Does Malia agree?” Scott asked.

“Yeah we talked about it....she doesn’t want one. We want to be friends but nothing more.” Stiles answered. “Scott I want you.”

“I want you too.” Scott said and pressed his lips against Stiles’ again. Stiles kissed back letting his lips meld into Scott’s and wrapped his arms around Scott.

“Tell me what you love about me.” Stiles mumbled against his lips.

“I love everything....the way you research everything, the way your lips feel when I kiss you, the way you laugh, the way your ticklish, the way you smile when you’re happy, the way you jump around everywhere, the way you say my name, I love everything.” Scott admitted.

“Is there anything you don’t like?” Stiles asked.

“Nothing....I love everything Stiles. I love you.” Scott said. Stiles pressed his lips against Scott’s and kissed him slowly. His hands went around his neck. Scott kissed back and moved his hands to Stiles’ waist and slowly slid up Stiles’ shirt feeling the delicate and soft flesh up there. Stiles’ skin was warm and smooth under his hand.

“Scott.” Stiles said.

“Ssssssssssh its okay.” Scott reassured him and kissed Stiles ear lope gently. Scott kissed Stiles’ neck and let his hands roam over the soft flesh. He could hear Stiles’ heartbeat quicken with arousal and his breath hitch with excitement. He breathed in the scent that was solely Stiles, the scent he’d spent the last year memorizing. Scott was sure by now even in the rain he’d be able to make out faint traces of that scent. Scott let his hands roam over the smooth planes of Stiles’ back and kissed Stiles’ collar bone.

“I love you....I love you.” Scott repeated into the skin and kept kissing him. 

* * *

Sheriff Stilinski walked into his house and removed his gun from his hoister. The first thing he’d done since Stiles was born was disarm his gun so there was no chance Stiles could accidentally shoot himself with it. He hung his jacket up and remembered that Stiles’ jeep had been outside.

“Hey Stiles?” Sheriff called up the stairs. 

* * *

“Shit.” Stiles mumbled.

“It’s okay.” Scott said and pulled his hands out from under Stiles’ shirt.

“Coming Dad!” Stiles called. “Should we tell my Dad?”

“Do you want too?” Scott asked. Stiles thought about it for a moment.

“No, for now just between you and me. I don’t want to share what’s still new.” Stiles replied.

“Okay then it’s our secret till you decide to share the news.” Scott said with a smile.

“Let’s go see my Dad.” Stiles said and bounded down the stairs. Scott couldn’t help but smile as he followed him. He loved his hyperactive friend and how he could never stay still and after the Nogitsune it was good to see Stiles racing and jumping around again. Better than good even.

“Scott’s here.” Stiles said and he went into the living room, Scott closely behind.

“Hey Scott. You boys want some dinner?” Sheriff asked the two adolescents.

“Sure Dad.” Stiles said and flopped down on the couch.

“Yeah sure....if it’s not too much trouble.” Scott replied and sat down next to Stiles, pressing his side against his.

“Of course it isn’t Scott.” Sheriff said and started to walk to the kitchen. “Spaghetti pizza good?” Sheriff asked.

“Yeah Dad.” Stiles said.

“Yeah please.” Scott replied starting to feel hungry at the sound of food.

“It’ll be ready in about an hour okay?” Kyle called out as he started baking.

“Yeah Dad, that’s fine.” Stiles called back and turned his full attention to Scott. Scott had already memorized every single mole and every single curve of Stiles’ face. Scott took Stiles’ hand into his own.

“This okay?” Scott asked.

“Scott of course this is okay.” Stiles said and squeezed Scott’s hand gently. Stiles couldn’t believe he was sitting on the couch with Scott after making out with him and having Scott’s hands up his shirt in his bedroom. He’d had a crush on Scott since the second grade but he never realized Scott was interested in him. How he regretted not speaking up sooner.

“I really do love you.” Scott said and pressed his lips to Stiles’ forehead between his two eyebrows. Stiles blushed slightly hoping his Dad wouldn’t walk in. He would tell his Dad and he wasn’t ashamed of Scott but what they had was new and he wanted to treasure it too himself for a while.

“I still got you Stiles, I’ve always had you. Right from the very start.” Scott mused happily his fingers still entwined with Stiles’.

“And you always will.” Stiles said.

“So you are you bi or....” Scott trailed off, he was curious but he didn’t want to pressure Stiles to label himself.

“No....I think I might be pansexual. Or maybe sapiosexual.” Stiles replied. “I’m still not sure. You?” Stiles asked.

“Demisexual.” Scott told him.

“I like this.” Stiles said.

“I like this too.” Scott said and pressed his lips against Stiles’ for a caste kiss as he could smell the spaghetti pizza being cooked from the kitchen. Right now all that mattered was Stiles; he had always been the most importance person in his life. Stiles was his best friend from the start and now he was his boyfriend. This was something he dreamed about but never thought it would actually happen.

“I love you.” Scott said and pressed a kiss to Stiles’ lips. Stiles let his lips meld into Scott’s, trusting that his werewolf senses would keep them from getting caught by his Dad.

**Author's Note:**

> My Twitter: @MorganKaged  
> My Tumblr: morgankagedisthealphanow  
> My Website: morgankaged.weebly.com
> 
> Sage's Twitter: @WerekittySage  
> Sage's Tumblr: werekittysage


End file.
